Lost and Found
by afiske1254
Summary: A couple years after the Labyrinth, Sarah has made a new friend, me. She had thought that her adventures in the world of handsome fae men, talking beasts, and friendly trolls were over...that is, until she met me.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I'm sorry that I do not have enough time to write this story to the best it can be, but even in this rough form, at least the truth will be out. All of these extraterrestrial Earthly phenomenons are occurring because of Terrill, Ruler of Darkness. What has happened here or there, everywhere really, has changed my life for better…and for worse. I can't believe this…I'm smiling in spite of the hardships unnumbered that is/has occurred. I guess I should start at the very beginning of my tail…well, Sarah's and my tail; though her's is just a continuation of her destiny.

Long story short: an assumed fairy tale, or a story, is reality. There is a Goblin King by the name of Jareth, with his golden-platinum layered hair and mismatched blue-brown eyes, ruling over a giant maze, ever-changing, called the Labyrinth. One night, when Sarah was tired of her brother, Toby, she wished him away; and the Goblin King granted her wish, for he was/is in love with her. Challenging the Labyrinth to get to his castle, she made many friends. A dwarf-troll man named Hoggle, a giant beast named Ludo, with a knight fox, Sir. Didimus, and his trusty dog-stead, Ambrosis. Finally beating off a goblin army, she entered the castle, defeated the Goblin King and rescued her brother. Returning to her home, she thought that her adventure was over…that is until I came along…

Hi, my name is Rose Aber…err…I mean Dawn Brightly; and I'm the lost Sky Princess.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope that you will read my story and like it! This is really my second time posting on Fanfiction, but this is the first story I actually feel might keep going :)**

**Feel free to PM me and PLEASE leave Reviews :)**

**Much love!**


	2. Chapter 1: Laughter Mixed with Sadness

Chapter 1- Laughter Mixed with Sadness

"Hey, Sarah," I call excitedly, while getting into my car, "Think coach is going to cancel the rest of the practices for this week?"

Jumping into the passenger seat, she runs her hands under her deep brown ponytail quickly, "I don't know Rose, but if he does, I might just buy that big devil a Christmas present next year... if I remember." Laughing, I turn on the car and blast the air conditioning and crank the windows down. "So…to your place? Or mine?"

"Mmmmm…I was thinking your place. Remember? We have to take Toby to his play date?"

"Ah, you're right. Reminding me of things I forget again I see," she teases me while nudging me.

Retaliating I push her arm away, laughing, "Awe can it missy. Just because I can remind you of your commitments doesn't mean I can forget them just as quickly…when is your job interview again?"

We both continue to laugh until our breath runs out and our faces could be mistaken for tomatoes. Pulling into her driveway, parking, turning off and exiting my car, I jump up, grab my track-and-field gear, and dash into the air conditioned house. Laughing I wait for Sarah in her doorway, "Come on slow poke! Though you where one of our best runners in school!"

"I am! But you run quicker when you have an incentive waiting for you at the finish, Rose!"

"And what is the incentive I wanted?"

Walking up the steps and closing the door behind her, giving a tired burst of laughter, "Air conditioning."

"Sarah, for once, I think you are right." Smirking I run up her stairs before I can get another hard nudge, and plop down on her bed, spreading my golden brown hair into a fan from my own ponytail.

Dropping her sports bag onto the floor of the room, she says, "I'm going to go check on Waldo."

"HEY I'm not Waldo…" cries out a stubborn seven year old voice.

"Awe Toby," I comfort as I grin, gently tossing my legs over the side of the bed as I start creeping towards him. "No you're not; because…I just found you silly!" I exclaim as I pick him up onto my shoulder while he squeals in fun.

Sarah joins in the fun, tickling him right after I sat him down on her bed, "Wait a second…this isn't Waldo…this is a little piggy! Waldo doesn't make noise!" Laughing, as that is all we seem to do, we have a tickle fight, ending up with us all in a tangled bundle of limbs and hair. "Okay okay guys, we need to get going or we'll be late," chastises Sarah as goes to get the phone we heard ringing which had interrupted our fun.

"Fiinnneee mom," I tease as I untangle myself from the tickle fest. Starting to walk with Toby back to his room to make sure he has all the toys he wants to take to his playdate, Sarah comes to us.

"Guys that was Freddie's mom; she said she would pick up Toby. Apparently she was running a couple errands close by. So, Mr. Piggy, that doesn't change the fact that you need to get you toys ready," she ends with a smile as she shoos him back off into his room. As Toby proceeds to get ready, Sarah turns to me, "Rose, still wana stay over? I want to find out about what's going on between you and Chris," this time ending with a wink.

I laugh, "Sarah, if I have told you once, I told you one thousand times, nothing, I repeat, nothing is 'going on between' me and…that…," I growl softly. "I'll explain soon, "I finish to her worried face.

She nods and continues to hurry along Toby to the front door and out to Freddie's mother's car. After they've gone down the stairs, I go into Sarah's room for the few fleeting moments of peace I have to collect my thoughts before she comes rushing back. "So what is going on? Did he do something to you, 'cuz if he did, I swear I'll kick his…"

"Sarah!" I interrupt, "He didn't do anything to me. That is the problem."

"Huh?"

"So he came and picked me up from my home, okay? Then he drove me outside to the Dairy Queen on the other side of town. We parked and went inside. Then, to my dismay, he left me to go to flirt with other girls…I was so embarrassed, angry, confused, you name it…" I trail off, leaving us to our own thoughts.

"Wow Rose," she says in a soft voice, "I would never have…well I guess I would have, imagined he would do that." I look up with a hurt expression. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that…"

I respond acidly, but quietly, "I know how you meant it…but it still hurts all the same Sarah." She reaches over across the bed and hugs me like one does when confronting a crying child. I start tearing up, "I just thought he would be different…" The droplets slowly make a path down my cheeks, onto the bed cover, falling into a shape vaguely resembling a broken heart.


	3. Chapter 2: Sugar and Questions

Chapter 2- Sugar Rush to Kingdom

Wiping away my tears, I give Sarah one more squeeze hug. "Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder."

"No problem Rose, that's what best friends are for…now, I'm hungry."

"How about the fattest food we can find?" I ask with a dangerous undertone. "I have some of the most sugar-filled sweets at my home."

She responds, "Ohhhh so that explains why you are always having the sugar high crazy look in your eyes. Teach me your ways oh, master." Laughing along with her we bound out to my car and drive to my place, talking about all the candy and syrups that will cover the ice cream. After a while, we fall silent, drifting into our own thoughts.

_Is it possible for me to ever find someone? _I chuckle silently to myself. _That is such an overused relationship question. But yet, I still wonder; what would he look like? Act like? Smell like? Perhaps, a raven haired man, with dashing cobalt blue eyes, is sporting chivalry that is long past this age of man and smelling of the sea... _Smiling softly as I daydream, I go into autopilot. Stopping at red lights, turning left, curving right, we eventually get to my home outside of town. I park and we both exit from my car.

"Remind me again, why do you live outside city limits?"

"Well," I begin, "My foster parents are writers...and they prefer wide open spaces and the silence that goes with it. They say it helps their 'imagination functions to be superior' than other writers." I smirk and shake my head as I unlock the front door. "I don't disagree on the living conditions, just on the fact that they believe people can be superior to other people."

Throwing off the track and field bag that is threatening to break my shoulder, I grin widely. "Welcome to La Casa de Aber! The sugar rush capital of the world!"

Sarah bows ever so slightly, "I am but a humble , unworthy vagabond, seeking the way of the rush."

"Oye. First we need a few rules here." She groans, but I keep a straight face. "One; all deserve to learn the ways of harnessing the candy's power. Two; after it has been shared, you must promise to share this knowledge with all who wish to learn. Three; this form of rush is not as potent as others, but it still packs a punch. Once you enter, there is no turning back."

Smiling, she hooks arms with me, "Consider me a member." I smile and lead her into my kitchen. It is a simple cooking area, with an island in the middle. Walking up to my pantry, I fling open the doors and start filling Sarah's arms with every sweet substance I could find. She looks down at the ingredients and puts on a confused look, "What is this called?"

"An Everything-but-the-sink sundae."

Sarah laughs, "No I meant this." She holds up a glass jar.

"Oh, that? It's swedish fish. The bag broke and I didn't want to waste them."

"Swedish fish?"

My eyes widen in surprise. "You don't know what Swedish Fish are?"

"No, I do; I'm just curious why we are putting this in our sundaes. "

"Well… It's Everything-but-the-sink sundae. That means, find every sticky, gooey, sweet substance you can find and put it on top of every type of ice cream you have in you home."

"Wow…" She grins evilly. "This is going to be fun."

After making our sugary concoctions and takeing them up to my room to eat, Sarah looks at me, eyes calculating, "What about a kingdom? Isn't the king superior to his subjects?"

"Pardon?"

"What you said before, when I asked why you live out here. You said your parents think people can be superior to others. What about a kingdom and its king? "

"Well, in a social structure, yes; like how the president is above the citizens of the United States. But in a superiority of nature, no. We are all made up the same, flesh and blood. Yes, some may act and look different, but that doesn't change their morality or mortality." I look over at Sarah and my words stop short. Her green eyes are soft with remembrance. "Sarah?" I ask delicately, "Is something wrong?"

"No…well, yes."

"Care to explain what has you so silent?"

"Rose," she begins softly, "Have I ever told you about my time in the Labyrinth?"

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm thankful for the person that reviewed! I am also sorry for my being gone as long as I have been...finals are being a pain. Much love and please review :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Kingdoms to Battlefields

Chapter 3: Kingdom to Battlefield

Turning away from the pool he exclaims, " By gods! She just told her!"

The Goblin King gives a smirk at the Kinging's outburst. " Yes," he replies, seeming to enjoy the anger the younger fae is spewing , "and now I'm guessing you wanted to be the one to tell her?"

The deep-blue shirted man snorts, " Jareth, come off it now. You know I do...well did. Good thing your 'Champion' doesn't know everything about this world."

Brushing that childish jab aside, Jareth rises from the stone surrounding the water. "One; work on your insults. Two; wait until this war is over to bring her home. I don't think it is a good idea that her first-new impression of the Underground is chaos… Now, come; I don't think her _image_ is going to miss you that much."

He opens his mouth to comment that he will miss her, but a goblin scout, bearing the resemblance to a bird, comes barreling in. "Sirs! Sirs! Back! Shadow man back! Hurry! He quick!"

Forgetting about her, momentarily, the Kingling evaporates to his army while Jareth flies to his, both with anger boiling in their eyes. _He will die today, or we will die trying. This has gone on far enough! Too many innocents have been injured or killed. Terrill is a monster, how dare he call himself a fae, _the man thinks. "To battle!" Soldiers respond in earnest with war calls of their own. Starting with a jolt of renewed energy the fight ensues once more.

* * *

I sit awe-struck as Sarah recounts her adventure, giving gasps of surprise and intrigue. "Sarah…" I say in a hushed voice, "Why didn't you tell me you had such a great imagination before! You could, and should, write a book! I'd love to help! I have some paper and pens around this room somewhere…"

"NO! Rose you don't get it!"

"...Get what?" my enthusiasm draining.

She grabs my hands and looking deep into my sky-blue eyes she says slowly, "Rose. You're my best friend...you know that right?" I nod, unsure what to say. "I would never lie to you. Everything I said just now is true. All of it. Please...I'm not crazy. You've got to believe me."

"Sarah, you're asking me to believe you, a very practical girl, my best friend, actually experienced an adventure with trolls, goblins, talking fox-like creatures, and what not, in a ever-changing maze, in a Goblin Kingdom, ruled by a very hot fae man, just to rescue your brother, whom you wished away?"

"Yes!" She sighs out irked. "All of it is the truth."

I sigh back, and look away for a moment. "Well...the hot fae man is believable."

"And why is that?"

"That's what I always see when I have a sugar rush, a hot fae man...though he has black hair and cobalt blue eyes…" Sarah groans and falls back onto my bed.

"This isn't about the sugar, Rose! This is really real!"

I look down at her, "I want to say 'prove it' but I'm not sure if I should."

She sits up quickly, voice hushed, "I'll do it...I'll say the words."

"Sarah. Lay down, you're having your first encounter with sugar-hangover. Just relax."

"But I can't! You don't believe me! I'm not crazy, and I'm not having a sugar-hangover! All that's happening is that my best friend just labeled me a crazy!"

I shake my head, "No Sarah...I don't think you are any crazier than me."

"Then let me prove it to you." She says slowly. "Let me prove I'm not making this up."

"Fine!" I throw my hands up into the air, exasperated, "Say your magic spell, and if this insane idea actually pulls through, I'll bake you a cake; I don't know!"

Sarah points at me, "I'll be eating that cake soon then." Standing up she crosses the floor of my room to my full length mirror and spreads her arms as a magician does when preparing for a show, I join her. "I wish the Goblin King would take us away, right now."

Glitter shoots out of the mirror, enveloping us both. I grab her arm tightly as my room disappears around us, changing into a rugged barren battlefield. "Oh my god...Sarah, what did you do?!"

She frowns, "I brought us here, but it looks different..."

**"****Yeah! It's a battlefield!"**

* * *

**This is new for me. Crazzyyy, but I have managed to write another chapter :D Hope it was enjoyable to you, and please continue to review :D Much love!**


	5. Chapter 4: KIngling

Sarah's eyes widen as her frown turns into a face of horror. "All my friends!...Rose, we have to go help them!"

"But what can we do?!" my face mirroring her own. "We don't even know what is going on here. And I don't know where 'here' is!"

"This is the Underground, and you can still help just the same." Turning around we find the owner of the mysterious voice. "See those people, just at the gate? They are wounded severely." The raven haired man continued, "The nurses need more hands to help. Please, go join them. But promise me, you will stay out of the real battle?"

Sarah looks the man over, taking in his appearance, trying to figure out who he is. "Alright. We'll help. But answer me this: How do I know you?" I wonder aloud as I walk nearer to him.

Looking into my eyes kindly he replies, "I will tell you...but not now. The time and place are not right. Please, go help the injured. I promise I will tell you soon"

"Um...uh...alright," I attempt to say as my voice fails on me under his gaze.

Sarah, though, isn't as weak-kneed as I am. "Where is Jareth, you twit?!" Just as those words escaped her lips, she froze. I turn around to see what is the problem, but there is none. All I can see is a man, who could be the raven-haired -one's twin, with platinum blonde-layered hair fighting. Suddenly out of no where, a sword materializes out of the shadows and stabs him in the back. After going in deep and extracting an echoing roar of pain from the man, it melts into wisps of darkness. "Jareth!" Sarah screams as she starts to dash over. Raven-man grabs her arms, holding her back against his chest. "Let me go! I have to go help him!"

"Stop, Champion of the Labyrinth. His attacker is close by, he cannot create weapons of that intensity from vast distances. Also the Goblin King can heal quickly with the use of his magic; you, however, cannot."

Sarah brought her struggling to a halt. "Who is this attacker? Are they the reason the Labyrinth is in such shambles?!" She continues to watch Jareth with her big emerald eyes full of worry.

His hold on her arms loses intensity but still holds her firmly. "Terrill, the Prince of the Shadows. We have fought against him for longer than I care to remember. Soon we will have to abandon this field of battle…"

During this time, Jareth's gaze had swept over the terrain and landed on our group . He nods to the man, "Take them to the base! I'll hold shadow-face off!" Spinning on his heels, he runs away, hoping the Kingling will listen for once and the Darkness will follow him.

Raven-hair nods and swings Sarah over one shoulder and looks down at me. Ignoring Sarah's constant cries of angry protest he asks, "I will let you walk, just for the sake of my strength. But you _will not_ run off; for if you even attempt, I will hunt you down until I find you, and I will bound you hand and foot, dragging you back to base."

I swallow, "I...I won't run...I promise sir."

He nods, and begins to walk. Sarah snorts, "Wooowwwww."

"What?" he asks in a board tone, continuing to walk.

"I know your type. Rose, don't listen to him, he'll put you under a fae trance..spell...thingy…" Now the man snorts.

"You really believe that I would put magic into her thoughts?"

"Yes, I do, you bumbling buffoon!."

He muses, wondering, "Bumbling buffoon?"

"She's insulting you," I whisper gently before I prepare to jump over a piece of fallen building.

He turns to me, his face , looking of mirth, a breath from mine. This makes me lose focus, causing my foot to catch on a hidden sliver of material of the building. The world slows as I brace for the ground's hard impact. The hit never comes, instead I felt the hold of strong arms wrap around me. I blink, taking in the world. He is looking down at me with a worried face. Then, after I smile at him, the sun breaks through the clouds behind him, letting a ray shine over him. Grinning back, he lifts me up slowly, then leans in, "Probably should have warned you," he whispers, "there are chunks of debris everywhere." Releasing me he steps back slowly, taking his time. "Rose…"he muses, touching my burning cheek, "what a perfect name for this color...and this woman."

My blush increases as I mutter unintelligible words, "Um...you...uh...thanks...Sarah? Where?

"I'm right here watching him bewitch you." She remarks while pulling me away from him. "Anyways, what's your name stranger? So I can remind Miss. Blush over here to stay away."

**He smiles lightly, as if seeming to know something that we don't, "My name is Seabirus, King of the Oceans and Seas; the beloved of Dawn Brightly."**

* * *

**Hopefully this is living up to your expectations of me! I truly try! Also, I believe this is the longest chapter I've written :D Round of applause! *clap...clap...clap*...*sigh* not fun doing it alone...and it sounds kind of like a villain...hmmmm I can't want to explain Terrill! OH and if you have made it this far in the note, I've changed Terrill's title from Ruler of Darkness to Prince of the Shadows. Forgive me v_v -Afiske1254**


	6. Chapter 5: Memories are a pain

I look down to hide my eyes. _Why does that hurt to hear? Stupid Rose, get it into your head. No guy, not now, nor ever, will ever fall in love with a girl like you. He was just being nice, so I didn't get hurt and embarrass myself. _

As I continue to mentally criticize my self-esteem, we near closer to the castle. Sarah, being a very inquisitive person, presses on with her 'Kingling-Inquisition'. "Who is this Dawn Brightly? And if you are her 'beloved', why are you hitting on Rose?"

His smile fades, "Dawn is the love of my life. We met many years ago at my home." He reaches up and brushes his hair away from his face. "I was a real jerk to her when we first met. I even called her a few nasty words...then our parents told us we were to wed. I almost blacked out. Me and her...we both thought it was a joke. But...after i apologized we started to find out we had a lot in common." He swings open the castle doors. "Then, the day before our official engagement ball, she disappeared into thin air. We searched, scoured all over the Underground to find at least a trace of her….we found nothing…I have not talked with her since…" His voice disappears.

"Seen her since."

"Pardon?"

"Seen her since. That's what you meant to say instead of 'talked'."

"No...I said what I meant. I have seen her, just we never have a true dialogue conversation. It's always been one-sided monologues."

I stop short and watch as they continue through the hallways of the Goblin Castle. "Guys?"I call faintly, "I-I don't feel so good…" They turn and Seabirus comes back quickly as I slide down the wall onto my side.

"Rose? Rose, hun, are you okay?" he says softly as he lifts my head lightly onto his shoulder. I lean against him as he sits next to me, my eyes closing rapidly.

"My...head...it..it hurts." I reply as a small gasp of pain escapes my lips. Sarah goes to the nearest goblin and orders him to get some wash clothes and water.

As the goblin runs off Seabirus pets my hair away from my face lightly. Pressing his lips to my hairline he whispers, "You'll be okay. I'm here...I won't leave you." I tried to respond, but the world became blacker and blacker, till I suddenly fell limp in his arms.

* * *

_Wow...did I really just pass out?_ I spin around taking in my surroundings. I'm in a very warm bed room, colored in soft reds, pinks, yellows, and a few oranges with some creams. The bed, full of comfy pillows, draped over with see-through gossamer ivory curtains that are pulled back over the delicate spiral posts. As I turn, slower now, I realized all the furniture has that delicate spiral engraving, except for a full length mirror that is just in a plain wooden holder.

"It's my mirror!" I rush over to it and touch it softly, "Is this a dream?"

My reflection smiles softly at me,"No, you're not dreaming."

"AH!" I exclaim as I jump away from the doppelgänger. "Who are you? What do you want? I don't have any money with me...nothing of any real value."

I, well she, frowns, "Wow, this is going to be harder than I thought. I just wanted to help...make things easier on me...well you…" she sniffles and looks as if she will cry.

My voice softens, "It's okay...how about you come out of the mirror and we'll talk?"

"But that's the thing, there can't be two of me."

"Huh?"

"You're me."

"No." I say slowly, as I stand, "you're me."

We both sigh, look at each other and laugh. She sits, "So may I tell you what happened?"

"Please, my head is spinning."

"Well...has Seabirus told you anything about us?"

"How would he know," I snort softly, "He's only know me for an hour or two at most."

She laughs gently, "Well, believe it or not, we've known him for a good couple years. May I continue?"

"Oh...of course."

"Where to begin…I am you, you are me. I am your memories that Drank , that idiot, stole." She holds up a hand, "Please...this is too much to explain like this...I have a better idea. Come over here." I stand and sit in front of the mirror, copying her crossed leg stance and I hold up my hands, mirroring hers on the surface. "I'm going to end all this confusion for you...I'm going to put me, your memories, back into your head. Things might be foggy for a while, but don't push me. I will try to be sorted out as soon as I can be." I nod, afraid of how the sensation might feel.

"Will it hurt? You coming back inside me? And will I ever be able to talk to you again?"

**She smiles softly, beginning to disappear into shimmering sparkles, "Just think about me and fall asleep, then I'll be there." I nod as I lean my head against the mirror's pane. The sparkles start to float out of the mirror and wrap around my head in a halo form. Settling down onto my hair and forehead, I start to feel a sharp pain. I start screaming . Through my tears I see the room melt away into a dark void of nothing. , only the mirror remains. Suddenly, flashes of scenes and words are seen and heard. I screw my eyes shut, willing, praying for it to stop. The pain continues to grow and grow, as if my head is splitting open. Blackness and numbness swiftly consume me once more.**


End file.
